


Second Chances

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Summary: Set start of the 17-18′ season.
Relationships: Jake Guentzel/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set start of the 17-18′ season.

After earning a journalism degree from the University of Virginia, you had frantically searched for a job that would support both you and your daughter. Your first good offer was a position in Pittsburgh covering anything and all things sports for the University of Pittsburgh, a position you accepted immediately. It didn’t even cross your mind that he was there, you were just putting your future as well as your daughter’s above anything else.

It was the beginning of October and so far the job was great, you’d always had a passion for sports and so attending games and writing about them hardly seemed like work. The hours also allowed you plenty of time to spend with your rambunctious three-year-old.

Tonight was the Pittsburgh Penguins home opener, a celebration of back to back Stanley Cup wins, and you had been asked last minute to cover for a co-worker whose son had broken his arm and been rushed to the emergency room. With your college roommate and practically adopted sister watching your daughter Olivia, you made your way through Consol Energy Center, press pass around your neck.

When you reached the press box, you pulled out your tablet and Bluetooth keyboard and settled into your seat, tucking your curly hair behind your ears before checking in on your daughter. You knew everything was fine, but you still found herself constantly checking in just to be sure, it was more of a nervous habit than worry that anything was actually wrong.

Throughout the entire game, you did your best to stay focused, writing your article to submit as soon as you were able to add in post-game quotes. Making sure your work was saved you followed the other reporters down toward the locker room as the clock began to dwindle. Watching on a tv screen as the game went to overtime and St. Louis scored, you couldn’t help but frown. Postgame interviews were certainly a lot less fun after a loss.

When you were allowed into the locker room, you stood toward the back of the media scrum. Your co-worker had texted you suggestions of a few questions to ask if given the chance but for now, you simply had your tape recorder going to pick up as much as you could. Media time was almost up before you got to jump in, asking Captain Sidney Crosby on how the team planned to avoid a post-Stanley Cup slump. Half listening to his answer you heard your name and immediately felt a shiver go down your spine. While you knew that voice anywhere, you still turned your head to see who had called your name. Catching just a glimpse of his blonde hair at first, caused your fingers to nearly slip off the tape recorder which would have sent it straight to the floor. Thankfully you recovered enough to at least pause the audio before you risk losing it.

You should have known that there was no way you weren’t going to end up seeing him when you’d agreed to cover the game. But still, standing so close to him, especially when he’d removed all of his upper pads and shirt and was standing there in just his hockey pants you could hardly believe your eyes. It was evident that most of the other reporters were looking at you curiously because they’d never seen you before in their lives and yet one of the Penguins knew your name.

“Wait for me in the family lounge?” He whispered softly his eyes pleading with yours as the media was being pulled out of the locker room so that the players could finish changing and go home. Weakly, you nodded before heading down the hall a security guard pointed you toward, your heart hammering in your chest.

While waiting, your phone buzzed in your pocket and seeing it was your roommate you quickly answered it, murmuring in soft tones that you would be home as soon as you could. Before you could hang up, Jake stepped out of the locker room in his suit and his name left your mouth in a breathy whisper. Immediately, your roommate Stephanie insisted that there was no rush and for you to take your time. Stephanie had been the only person you’d confided in about everything that had happened and therefore she understood all of the emotions you were feeling with this encounter.

The moment Jake spotted you, he made his way across the room, pure shock on his face. His warm hands quickly cupped your cheeks and he just stared at you before pulling you into a tight hug. The feeling of his arms around you nearly caused you to collapse because it had been so long and you had missed him so much despite everything.

“What are you doing here?” He questioned and you pointed toward your press pass.

“I um…I cover the University of Pittsburgh for the Trib but the usual Pens reporter had to take their son to the ER for a broken arm so I’m covering.”

As you felt the weight of a dozen pairs of eyes on you from Jake’s teammates and their spouses, it was evident that Jake noticed them too and so he quickly moved his hand to your lower back and guided you out of the room and toward his car.

“So…how was the University of Virginia?” He asked and you were actually a little amazed that he remembered where you’d gone to school. After all, he’d had a pretty busy life the past four years himself. Still, the way he was looking at you made all those old feelings bubble up, something that you couldn’t let happen, not when you still held a massive secret from him, though not by choice.

“I…” You started to speak but had to pause to take a deep breath. “I have something I need to tell you. Can we go somewhere?”

He was confused by the serious look on your face but nodded all the same, motioning for you to get into the passenger side of his car before heading out of the arena. Sitting beside him, you could only hope that your life-changing news would go over well.

____

Outfit:


	2. Chapter 2

You partially expected Jake to start asking you questions as soon as he started driving, instead, he just flipped on the radio, letting a comfortable silence fill the cab. Though your mind was screaming at you to figure out what to say to him, you instead reminded yourself that you had articles do and pulled out your phone to finish and send them in. After all, once you got wherever you were going, your work was going to be the last thing on your mind.

Occasionally though, as you finished each independent thought, you peeked over at the man sitting next to you a smile gracing your face. Each street light you passed illuminated his features; the same ones you saw in your daughter every day, the same ones that were there your last night together, though he’d certainly matured at the same time. The muscles in his arms rippled as he drove and it hit you deep in the stomach, harder than you’d expected it to. Your attraction to him had never gone away and looking at him you could only hope that he wouldn’t hate you.

Just as you’d finally pressed submit on your articles for tomorrow’s papers, Jake pulled into a parking lot and turned the ignition off, pocketing his keys. Climbing out of the SUV, you looked up at him as he motioned for you to join him, the two of you walking across the parking lot in silence. The sign above the door told you that you were at the Penguins practice facility and after murmuring to the security guard, Jake was leading you inside.

Five minutes later he was tying up your skates, as he’d always done, and you were standing in the center of a rink. It had been over a year since you’d been on skates but immediately you were itching to move around, your body moving almost as naturally on ice as his did.

“So…” Jake whispered, shoving his hands in the pockets of the track pants he’d changed into leaving his suit in his stall. Coming to a stop from the circles you’d been skating, you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, sighing loudly.

“Shit…this isn’t any easier to try and tell you now than it was four years ago…” You mumbled. You could feel the energy of his stare and you skated backward for a moment before clutching your arms to your chest. After a moment of continued silence, Jake moved forward and pried your hands away from your body, gripping them lightly in his own.

“Y/N…what’s going on?” He questioned and the gentleness of his tone caused your eyes to fill with tears.

“A month after I started at Virginia, I…I…found out…” Your voice cracked forcing you to swallow hard before you looked up at him. “I got pregnant our last night together, we have a daughter.”

Immediately he pulled away from you, just like you’d known he would, and yet his response caused tears to slide down your cheeks. Still, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him as he skated laps around the rink. You’d known for years that if you ever told him he would be upset, but you still needed to explain yourself so after a few minutes you skated to the edge of the rink forcing him to stop when he reached you or else bowl you over.

“Will you please let me tell you what happened?” You pleaded, needing him to understand that you’d never wanted to keep it from him. The anguish on his face was immeasurable and you hated yourself for not trying harder all those years ago. All you really wanted though was for him to say something.

When his only response was silence, you took that as your cue to lay it all out there so at least if he did hate you, he knew the whole story.

“I…a month into first semester I started feeling really sick and my roommate insisted that I go to student health. An hour later I was listening to a doctor tell me that I was pregnant and insisting that I had options. All I wanted at that moment was to hear your voice, to hear that everything was going to be okay.”

Thinking back to that day triggered so many memories and you brushed your hair back as you tried to work up the courage to continue.

“So I tried calling you. Probably a dozen times and every time the phone connected I was told that the number I had dialed was no longer in service. When your cell didn’t work, I tried your house and your mom picked up.” You knew that you needed to phrase your words carefully for the next part because as much as you hated the woman you understood where she was coming from and she was still Jake’s mom.

“I was such a wreck that instead of just asking her if you’d gotten a new number, I spilled out that I’d just found out I was pregnant and that it was yours.” Glancing up at him again you could see the wheels turning in his head like he was trying to figure out what you were going to say next or putting together pieces that he hadn’t previously.

“Immediately she insisted that I was lying and that there was no way she was going to let some girl kill your career by throwing a baby that wasn’t yours at you. She told me not to bother trying to contact you and if I did then she’d make sure the world essentially knew I was a whore.” While it hadn’t been phrased exactly like that, that was the gist and though your hands shook (partially because of the chill of the ice), reliving that phone call wasn’t helping. Towering over you, Jake stood speechless, his hands clenched at his side.

“I..I know I probably should have tried harder but my roommate and parents insisted that I needed to focus on myself and the baby and the emotional stress of trying to find you wasn’t good for either of us.” You were certain now that without your parents and especially your roommate there was no way you would have made it through that first year.

Still void of a reaction from Jake, you started toward the locker room just wanting to take your skates off and call an uber to take you home. You’d done all you could now and if Jake didn’t want to believe you or didn’t want anything to do with you and your daughter it was his call. As you moved to open the door to the locker room itself, you felt a hand reaching out for your forearm before you were tugged around and back into a solid body, warm hands reaching up to tangle in your hair. Blue eyes were staring down into yours, and you couldn’t help but gasp at the emotions that flooded through them.

“We really have a daughter?” He breathed, awe tinging his question.

“We do…she’s beautiful, looks just like you.” Knowing that a question was coming about wanting to see a picture, you reached for your phone in your pocket, quickly unlocking it before pulling up one that you’d taken just a few days prior.

When Jake realized that you’d anticipated his question, he simply reached to take the phone, the question a silent communication instead of a verbal one. Watching him look at the picture, you felt a warmth flood through you and you couldn’t help but bite your lip again, wondering what he was thinking.

“You’re right, she does look like me,” he whispered. Handing your phone back, Jake’s thumb brushed over your cheek. Though you didn’t know it, he was thinking about how you’d changed so much, had been forced to when you’d found out you were having his child and there was so much that he wanted, no needed to know about the years you’d been separated.

First, though, he needed to make sure you knew that there was absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about. And so, without moving his thumb from your cheek, Jake simply wrapped his other arm around your waist, tugging you firmly against him, the firmness of his chest making you sigh before his mouth was pressing to yours in a tender kiss.

“Everything is going to be okay.” It was four years too late but the meaning of his words didn’t escape either of you as you found yourself giving into the kiss and the embrace of the man you’d been craving since you’d parted.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jake had dropped you off at your car after you told him about Olivia, you parted ways but not before exchanging current cell phone numbers as well as another tender kiss. You knew that you probably shouldn’t have kissed him, but four years worth of desire made it hard to resist.

For the next three days, your head was buried in your phone as you spent every free moment Jake had talking or texting. He peppered you with questions about your pregnancy and your daughter and you, in turn, asked him to share his own life for the duration of your separation. Very quickly Jake had made it very clear that he wasn’t going to let his family know that he knew about Olivia, he wanted to establish a relationship with his daughter before subjecting himself to the opinions of his family, specifically his mother.

Although the last thing you wanted was to drive a wedge between Jake and his family, you were relieved to know that you had Jake to yourself for a while and that he would get to know his daughter without any outside feedback. When he’d asked to meet Olivia the night of the Penguins’ home game against the Predators, you had insisted that he take the time to really think about whether he wanted to be a part of you and your daughter’s life, because he couldn’t change his mind down the road if it all became too much. You had to protect your baby girl and while you knew that Jake would never intentionally hurt her, you’d read about his playboy ways and wanted to make sure that he was certain about taking the steps to grow up and be a father.

In Jake’s mind, there was no other option. He’d gone four years without knowing his daughter and that was four years too long. He knew that he probably wasn’t ready to be a father but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least give it his all. Looking down at the pictures of Olivia that you had sent him he couldn’t help but pick out each feature that was his own as opposed to those that she’d gotten from you. He’d heard all about her likes and dislikes from you but he really did want to meet her himself, to teach her to skate like all the other guys did with their kids and just make the most of the fact that he had a second chance to be in her life.

Sitting in his locker after the Penguins’ first win of the season against the Predators Jake couldn’t help but want to celebrate. His birthday had been yesterday and he’d scored his first goal of the season. A few of the guys were going out and they’d asked if he wanted to join but the only person he wanted to see right now was you. Quickly showering and changing, Jake snuck out of the arena and once he was in his car he dialed your number sitting back against the seat as he listened to it ring.

You had just gotten a very hyper and very sugared up Olivia to bed when you heard your phone buzzing from the side table next to the couch. You’d watched the Pens game tonight once you had finished your articles on the Pitt Football game and you couldn’t help but cheer a little louder than normal when Jake scored his first goal of the season. Thinking back to his games in high school compared to now, you were so proud of how far he’d come.

Racing toward the couch to catch the call before it went to voicemail, you couldn’t help the grin and blush that appeared on your face when you saw his name.

“Well hello, there Mr. Guentzel.” You teased. “That was one hell of a rebound goal.” Hearing that you had watched caused Jake’s ears to turn red and he chuckled lowly before speaking.

“So..I thought about what you said like you asked me to. But I want to be a father to our daughter….and well I want to see where things stand with us too. I know it won’t be easy but if you think I could turn my back on either of you now, you’re wrong.”

If Jake could see you he’d see the tears that had pooled in your eyes and were steadily flowing down your cheeks as he continued to insist that he was just as in this as you’d been for the past four years.

“Okay…” You whispered, flopping onto the couch, thankful that Stephanie had decided to make the most of her free Saturday night by going out. You loved her roommate but you really didn’t want to share Jake just yet, not when you were still figuring things out.

“Does that mean I can come over? I think you owe me a birthday dessert.” Giggling softly you couldn’t help but think of all the previous birthdays you’d shared and how no matter what you’d always made each other dessert. For your birthdays it was usually instant pudding or something equally as foolproof like slice and bake cookies but he’d always tried and you adored him for that.

“I suppose you could come over for a little while, I just got Miss Olivia to bed though so we’ll have to be quiet. Stephanie gave her way too much sugar while I was watching the Pitt game and writing my articles.” You’d told Jake all about your roommate and her relationship with your daughter so he could certainly imagine her getting the little girl all worked up only to leave her with her mother to deal with.

Sensing he was going to be caught by his teammates if he didn’t leave the garage, Jake got your address and then pulled out of the PPG Paints parking lot. When he arrived he was thankful that your apartment was in a decent part of town and after you buzzed him up, he headed inside and climbed the three flights of stairs to apartment 4C.

As soon as you opened the door, you were engulfed in strong arms and a cologne that was certainly far better than what he’d been using in high school.

“Hi..” You murmured, stepping backward when he kissed you once again, your bodies serving as magnets to each other. Once the lock on the door was flipped, you pushed Jake away gently, motioning for him to move to the couch. After a quick stop to the kitchen, you joined him with two beers tucked under your arm, his birthday present in one hand while a container of chocolate chip cookies was balanced in the other.

“Here’s your birthday dessert courtesy of our daughter and her insistence that chocolate chip cookies were the perfect birthday treat.” You declared gently setting the present down on the coffee table before handing him the container of cookies as well as one of the two beers. Before you could move to sit next to him on the couch, Jake was tugging you onto his lap and though you let out a squeak of protest you quickly snuggled closer after opening your own beer. The way his thumb was brushing over your thighs as he opened the container of cookies made you sigh softly and you mentally scolded yourself that you needed to take things slow.

“Were these really made for me?” Jake asked softly to which you nodded.

“Every year I made you a birthday treat. This year Olivia insisted that whoever mommy was baking for would want chocolate chip cookies.” Jake felt his pulse jump knowing that even when they were apart you’d always done something for his birthday and you felt him bury his nose in your neck for a minute as he basked in just how lucky he was to have his best friend back and for her to be the one he was bonded to for life through a child.

“You are something else…” He murmured before taking a sip of his beer his nod of approval signaling that you had good taste there as well. After a few sips, you felt him yawn as the energy of the day started to leave him.

“Don’t fall asleep before you open your present…” You insisted, quickly sitting up to grab the wrapped box that evidently he’d overlooked. Handing it to Jake you struggled to not bounce in the excitement and anticipation of him opening it.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” He insisted, though he still tore through the paper at your insistence. On top was a card of course, and when he opened it he smiled, inside was a photo of his girls in his jersey and he was pretty sure that he’d never seen anything better.

“I figured that when you were ready for people to know about us you could put it in your locker.” You murmured in explanation.

“It’s perfect.” He assured you pecking your lips quickly before opening the actual box. On top was a watch you thought he’d like since you’d noticed he wasn’t wearing one opening night. Under that was simply a photo album that you’d put together starting from when you had first settled into your pregnancy up to just a few days ago. Watching him flip through it you smiled thinking back to all of the memories but there was also a tinge of sadness that he had missed all of these things.

You knew that things probably wouldn’t have worked out between the two of you four years ago, you certainly wouldn’t be where you are now so the time you were apart was a blessing in a way but at the same time it had been a hard four years being on your own and now that he was back in your lives you weren’t sure just how to deal with it.

“This is the best birthday I’ve had in a while.” He stated, finishing off his beer and a cookie before setting everything aside and moving to lift you into his arms bridal style. “Which way to the bedroom?” He questioned and caught up in the look on his face you could only point as you fought back a giggle against his chest.

Once he’d set you down he quickly stripped to his boxers and you tried not to stare as you moved to unmake the bed and get comfortable. Slipping out into the hall while he used your bathroom, you peeked in on Olivia finding her sound asleep and then moved back to bed, flipping lights off as you went. Back in your room, Jake was leaning against the headboard and sliding in next to him you snuggled back into his side.

Feeling his fingers tangle in your hair as he whispered about how much he missed you, missed moments like this, you were instantly lulled to sleep, faster than you could remember any other time in the past four years. When Jake realized that you were out, he simply placed a kiss on your temple, whispered that he loves you and settled down to sleep himself. Tomorrow he’d meet your daughter and while he was nervous, he knew that he was definitely ready.


	4. Chapter 4

When you stirred awake with the need to use the bathroom, you were momentarily thrown off guard by the feeling of a leg pressed between your own and a solid arm wrapped around your waist. Squirming slightly, you turned to see Jake’s face and a contented feeling flooded your core. You certainly wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning. Still, you needed to rein yourself in because there weren’t any certainties in all of this other than that Jake said he wanted to be a part of your lives.

Gingerly you slipped out of his arms and after using the bathroom you headed into the kitchen to start on breakfast. To your surprise, Stephanie was already there with Olivia, the two of them whispering and giggling as they made breakfast together. Olivia was pulling grapes from their stems while Steph cut up fruit for a fruit salad.

“Good morning.” You whispered. “Anything I can do to help?” When Stephanie pointed to the griddle which had bacon going you nodded and grabbed the spatula working to flip them so they could finish cooking.

“How’s you know who?” Stephanie inquired and through your blush you shrugged.

“Still sleeping. That was the best night’s rest I think I’ve had in years.” You admitted. Olivia’s ears were perked up and knowing that you needed to talk to her, you picked her up from her spot at the counter and carried her to the couch.

“Hey, baby…what do you think about meeting your daddy?” You asked her. A puzzled look crossed her face and then her eyes went wide.

“My daddy’s here?” She questioned causing you to nod. You’d never kept Jake a secret from her, she knew that her mommy and daddy had been best friends but hadn’t talked in a few years because of circumstances outside of their control. She knew that he played hockey and after you’d told Jake about her, you’d told her that her favorite player was, in fact, her dad.

“He wants to meet me?” She seemed a little anxious and shy and so you hoped that this was the right decision.

“He does. I think he wants to thank you for the birthday cookies.” You assured her. “He wants to get to know all about you. He’s already asked mommy lots of questions.”

“The birthday cookies were for daddy?” She seemed almost in disbelief as her little brain put all the pieces together.

“They were.” Her soft giggle of excitement made you smile and after hugging your daughter you put her down. “Why don’t you go finish helping Steph and I’ll go wake your dad.” Olivia was quick to return to the kitchen, babbling to Steph about how this needed to be the best breakfast ever because her daddy was joining them.

Sliding back to your bedroom, you crawled onto the bed and gently pressed a kiss to Jake’s mouth hoping to wake him. He didn’t respond initially, but after brushing a strand of hair from his face he stirred and suddenly his mouth was against yours in a deep but lazy morning kiss.

“Well hey there.” You teased when you finally pulled away to breathe.

“Morning.” He responded with a smile, his mouth seeking yours for another string of kisses.

“Hmm..as much as I love that, there’s a certain someone that’s awaiting your appearance for breakfast.” That caused Jake to sit up suddenly and you chuckled as he ran his own fingers through his hair as he tried to shake off sleep. For a moment it seemed like he couldn’t believe that this was really happening and then he jumped up, working to slide back on his suit pants and undershirt from the night before.

“Holy shit.” He mumbled to himself and linking your finger in one of his belt loops you pressed a hand to his chest while smiling up at him.

“You ready for this?” You asked hoping desperately that he hadn’t changed his mind about wanting to meet her because she seemed so excited.

“Nervous. But ready.” He assured you. “Can I use the bathroom first though?” He asked as if it was an afterthought.

“Of course. Pull yourself together and then come on out.” You assured him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around you for a moment before slipping into your bathroom.

Olivia’s face dropped when you returned to the kitchen alone and chuckling to yourself you pressed a kiss to her head.

“He’s using the bathroom and then he’ll be out sweetheart.” She breathed a soft ‘oh’ and you shook your head at the mannerisms that she and Jake shared while you worked on making Jake a cup of coffee, hoping that he still liked it the same way as he had years before.

A moment later a shrill squeal hit your ears and you jumped watching as Olivia practically attacked Jake when he appeared.

“Liv…breathe.” You directed, your eyes meeting Jake’s which caused your heart to jump as he bent down to talk with his daughter. Finishing preparing his coffee, you grabbed Olivia’s orange juice and carried them both to the table. “Why don’t you two sit and talk while Steph and I finish breakfast.”

The moment they disappeared around the corner to the table, Olivia babbling the whole way you paused to lean against the counter, letting out a soft sigh. Then you turned to help Steph with pancakes, your roommate bumping your hip with her own.

“Damn girl. That’s your baby daddy?” She teased and flushing you nodded. “No wonder you can’t keep your hands off of him.” Your relationship with Jake had always gone far beyond your physical attraction to him but it certainly didn’t hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous.

As you plated up pancakes, Stephanie told you that she would finish up and that you should take what was done out to the table. When you joined Jake and Olivia, the latter was quick to ask whether the two of you could go to a penguins game soon. Looking at Jake he shrugged and leaned back against the chair.

“I told her that I’d be happy to get you guys tickets whenever you wanted to come to a game, but that final word came from mom.”

“Next Saturday is a home game right?” You asked and after Jake took a minute to check his phone he confirmed that it was. “As long as you behave so mom can get her work done quickly on Saturday, we should be able to make that work.”

Olivia seemed so excited about actually going to a game that you didn’t have the heart to make her wait too long. And even though you’d just seen a game in person yourself not that long ago, it was different working them as opposed to just going as a fan. You were anxious to just watch Jake play, you honestly missed going to games just to watch him and now that you were getting deeper and deeper into whatever this was you found yourself just wanting more and more.

“Awesome, I’ll get you guys set up with tickets then.” He declared as he picked at the bacon you’d brought in, loading up his plate.

Throughout breakfast, you had to remind Olivia to actually eat because she was so caught up in telling Jake everything. After a while you mouthed at him asking if he was okay because she was throwing a lot at him and in response, he just winked at you and nodded before asking Olivia about her favorite cartoon.

Stephanie had eventually joined you with the remainder of the food and while she asked Jake a few questions, she mostly just observed him with Olivia, occasionally shooting you looks. The two of you would have to have a heart to heart later, you wanted her honest opinion on all of this because she had always had your best interests in mind.

While the two of you cleaned up, Olivia took Jake to show him her room and they hung out until Jake had to leave to change and go to practice. As he grabbed his jacket and keys to leave he paused, placing his hand on your hip.

“I need to check our schedule to see what the next few days look like but maybe I can bring dinner for you guys or we could do a park visit or something?”

“Yeah sure.” You agreed, really wanting him to have the chance to bond with Olivia. This morning had gone fairly well which gave you hope for the future.

“Awesome. Um…thank you. You know, for letting me meet her. I…she’s so much like me that honestly, it’s a little weird but a good weird. Can I call you tonight?”

“I’d like that.” This goodbye felt slightly awkward but you were certain that it was just because it had probably been a little overwhelming for Jake. Any worries creeping into your mind were silenced when he pulled you into the hall for a moment and kissed you deeply, the kind of kiss that made your knees buckle.

“Alright, I really gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later.” He assured you. “Tell Olivia again that I love her.” He added, causing you to squeeze his hand once in acknowledgment as he turned to start down your hall.

For a first meeting that had gone pretty well, but only time would tell what the future held for you and Jake as a couple and for the three of you as a family.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Jake left to go on the road for back to back games, he stopped by with dinner and to spend a few hours with Olivia. He was so attentive to her and it was clear that he was really trying to make up for lost time and form a bond with her. It was even clearer that Olivia already loved her dad because she didn’t stop talking about him. 

The Pens had won their game in Washington but lost against the Lightning the following night. Still, Jake had a goal and an assist in the loss so it wasn’t all bad. On Friday, you took Olivia to meet him at a local park and you couldn’t help but smile as you watched him push her on the swings and race all around the jungle gym with her. The sound of your daughter’s laughter was always music to your ears and seeing Jake get along so well with her…that was even better. 

Olivia had pleaded for her dad to come over for dinner and Jake had complied, even putting her to bed and reading her a book after she got out of her bath. With your three year old out cold for the night, you’d pulled Jake back to your room since Steph was home. Tucked into his side you listened as he talked about how nice today had been and how grateful he was that fate stepped in and fixed his mom’s mistake. He still hadn’t spoken with his family about Olivia, but as he got to know his daughter, his frustration with his mother grew. 

It wasn’t doing anyone any good to dwell on that, so you’d tucked yourself closer against Jake’s side and kissed him. One kiss turned to two and then twenty minutes later you were staring up at him, chest heaving. Your hands slipped under his shirt, tugging it off of his body and with the rest of your clothes soon following you finally, finally started truly making up for lost time. You’d almost forgotten how good it felt to have Jake’s body move with yours. Though you both had to be quiet, it wasn’t long before your sweaty bodies were spent and you fell beside each other chuckling softly. You’d missed a lot of things about being with Jake and that was certainly one of them. Though you hadn’t planned on him spending the night again, you fell asleep curled in his arms and were pleasantly surprised to wake up snuggled into his bare chest. 

“Morning.” His gruff voice whispered and lifting your head you found that he was watching you. 

“Morning.” You replied, kissing him quickly before stretching and moving to climb out of bed. “We should probably get dressed before a certain three-year-old comes wandering in.” A look of panic crossed Jake’s face for a moment as he quickly stumbled out of bed, pulling his pants back on. “Relax.” You whispered, “She at least has learned to knock…” You teased, fingers trailing over his chest as you scrape your teeth against your bottom lip. 

“Don’t…” He warned and you pulled away with a giggle. You’d missed having this much of an effect on someone but much like your emotional connection, it seemed like the physical hadn’t missed a beat. Moving into the living room you found Olivia wide awake, settled onto the living room floor with a small piece of poster board and crayons, already dressed in her Guentzel jersey. It was clear that someone was excited for the game later and your heart fluttered seeing that she had carefully (as carefully as a 3-year-old could at least) copied Jake’s number and ‘daddy’ onto the sign along with a bunch of black and gold shapes and squiggles. 

As much as you loved seeing the sign, you weren’t sure it would be a good idea to take it to the game and it was clear that your fears were written all over your face when Jake’s hands wrapped around your waist and he peered over your shoulder, whispering softly in your ear. 

“Let her take it.” He insisted. “I can deal with any fallout.” The fact that he was so willing to face whatever would come his way so long as his daughter was happy showed you just how much he’d grown in such a short period of time. 

“Okay.” You agreed, sighing softly as Jake pressed a kiss to your neck. 

“Get a room…” Stephanie called from the doorway to the kitchen and you felt a blush rise on your cheeks. Her voice made Olivia look up and spotting her dad she immediately rushed to show him her artwork for the game. With Jake gently pushing you toward the kitchen before bending down to talk to Olivia, you met Steph in the kitchen and sighed softly. 

“You really can’t keep your hands off of him can you?” She teased, a knowing look on her face. 

“God I…” You started mumbling. “It’s just so easy…it’s like we didn’t skip a beat.” You admitted, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. 

“Good huh?” She questioned, smirking. 

“So much better than in high school. We just fit.” You explain. 

“So what are you going to do about the sign?” She inquired. 

“Jake says to let her take it…so I guess whatever happens happens…” You whisper. You were still concerned about it but you trusted Jake. 

It wasn’t long before Jake actually had to leave because it was a game day, but before he left he made sure to leave the tickets. He’d picked Olivia up and pressed kisses all over her face as she squealed and then kissed you for as long as he could stretch an appropriate kiss before slipping out, promising he’d see you later. 

____

Thankfully morning skate was optional because Jake was running late. It had just started by the time he slipped into the locker room to dress so he wasn’t that far behind but it was clear that his teammates noticed it. Still, there was a game to play tonight so Jake was doing his best to focus on that and not the two beautiful girls he’d just left. 

After grabbing a quick shower once skate was over, Jake slipped back into street clothes and moved to grab his things from his locker before heading home to get lunch and take a nap. Before he could step out though, his captain was standing in front of him. 

“Is there something going on?” Sid questioned. 

“Everything’s fine Sid. Why?” Jake threw back, not trying to let his expression give him away. 

“Because you’re never late to morning skate and off the ice you’ve been more distracted recently.” 

“I hit traffic okay…it’s not a big deal,” Jake swore, but it was clear that Sid wasn’t buying it and neither was anyone else by the look on the faces of his other teammates scattered around the room. 

“Okay yeah, my mind has been elsewhere a little, but it’s nothing bad,” Jake promised. “Just an adjustment.” Sid’s arms crossed in front of his chest like he was expecting more. 

“Is a girl,” Geno called out from across the room, his voice teasing. A split second of some uncontrolled emotion must have flickered across his face because Sid’s expression furrowed. 

“Don’t let a girl throw you off your game. We need you.” Sid declared. Running his hands through his hair Jake sighed. If Olivia was going to bring that sign to the game today, maybe it would be a good idea to not have his team in the dark. 

“It’s more than just a girl okay.” He sighed, plopping down into his stall. “That reporter a few weeks ago…” He trailed off knowing that the guys were certain to remember. “She’s my best friend and high school sweetheart.” He mumbled, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Awe. Young love.” Hornqvist chirped as he wandered into the room from the showers in just a towel. Shaking his head, Jake continued undeterred. 

“We lost touch when we started college. But I just found out that I got her pregnant back then and we have a daughter. She tried to tell me…well it’s complicated. Anyway…yeah I’ve been a little distracted trying to make up for four years of not being in her life, in my daughter’s life.” 

Silence filled the locker room as his teammates just stared at him. “Guentzy is a dad!” Maatta shouted in disbelief. Sid shifted back and forth on his feet for a minute before sighing.

“And you’re sure she’s…” He trailed off. Nodding, Jake grabbed his phone and opened it to a picture of himself and Olivia that had been taken yesterday in the park. 

“You tell me.” He declared and taking one look at the phone Sid nodded. 

“Definitely yours.” He agreed. “Cute kid.” He added. 

“Clearly got her looks from her mom.” Dumo teased taking Sid’s comment and running with it. 

“If there’s anything you need…” Sid mused, seemingly without words because this kind of news was not what he expected his young winger to drop on the team. 

“I mean if we can keep it in this room as much as possible.” Jake requested. “They’re coming to the game tonight and Olivia made a sign so I’m sure someone will notice but uh…mainly keeping it from my parents.” He elaborated, drawing a few more concerned looks. “Listen…it’s part of the ‘its complicated’ thing but apparently my mom has known all along and decided to keep it from me so…” 

Nothing further was said and Jake quickly made his way out of the locker room. Before laying down for his nap he texted you asking if you’d come down to see him after the game because the guys now knew. Your quick response that of course you would was all he needed to see before letting himself pass out for a few hours. 

___

Though he didn’t feature on the scoresheet, the Pens pulled out a win over Florida. Olivia had passed out at the end of the second period and you carried her down to the family lounge, rocking her gently as she slept. You knew the other wives and girlfriends were eyeing you, though you were unsure of how many of their partners had filled them in on things. 

Having fretted over people’s response to Olivia’s sign all day, you were exhausted. It was taking everything in you to avoid looking at social media, not wanting to hear the rude words and speculations if her sign had been noticed by a broader audience. When Jake appeared in the doorway he looked just as exhausted, but he moved over to you, wrapping an arm around you as he pulled you to his chest, Olivia trapped between you. A soft kiss to your head was followed by one to your lips before he pulled back, guiding you out of the room. 

“Let’s get you two to bed.” He murmured. 

“Stay?” You requested and as his hand rested over yours on the center console as he drove, you watched him nod. 

“Always. As long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
